


A Few Minutes

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess it's kind of bad form to write a drabble for someone in a verse you can't even remember if she's read, but it can go as a standalone rather easily.  Elijah is writing a book, he and Orlando are living together in Paris, and that's about all you really need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violettefemme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=violettefemme).



Elijah was making sounds.

Though the sounds were vaguely protesting in tone, Orlando chose, as he often did when he was in a frisky mood, to ignore them. After a few minutes, Elijah looked down and gave his lover a particularly harsh look from over the top of his laptop screen, causing said lover to simply grin against Elijah's stomach and lick once more over the navel.

"Baby, I have to write," Elijah grumbled, though he arched his back slightly and pushed his bellybutton into Orlando's tongue, making the laptop teeter a bit precariously on his chest.

"It'll only take a few minutes…" Orlando sing-songed.

"You said that last time."

"It was true, last time."

"Well it's not my fault if your tempting little arse gets me from point A to point B rather prematurely," Elijah argued, reaching down to smack the arse in question, though the angle was bad.

Orlando grinned and unbuttoned Elijah's fly one-handed. "Well why don't I do a little work on point B then, you know, just being helpful and all that?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop him.

"Carry on," Orlando suggested with a disinterested wave of his hand towards the computer as he lowered his head.

Elijah groaned through clenched teeth, tossed the computer into a convenient pile of dirty laundry, and fisted his hands hard in Orlando's curls. Some days were like that.


End file.
